


Compatriots

by wanderlustlover



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia would have seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatriots

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated/drabbled for Radak, who I asked for anything request-ish if I wrote this pairing but who gets this, too, because the scene just started playing with itself in my head and demanded to be written. Very much so post-Season five, "Sleeping in the Light".
> 
> Inspired by this piece of art work: She Will Be Loved Again  
> (http://www.livejournal.com/users/radak/42378.html)  
> She Will Be Loved Again

"Talia would have seen it coming," she mummers, her fingers still curled tightly, yet with a tenderness, around the now empty glass in her hand. "Like one of her fine musicals; an old soldier and an officer's widow."

Delenn watches her from a few feet away, regal as always, with a half concerned and half bemused expression on her face. Even with lines around her lips, wrinkles at the edges of her eyes, and ever fading midnight whisky guilt, Susan still carried the god like, or perhaps child like, spark that connected everything in one time and one place.

"Perhaps she would have." The half-Minbari comments, amusement in her voice, while intertwining her fingers into the hand of the beautiful Russian woman beside her. "And now?"

"Now," Susan says the word like it's a single breath to blow out a candle. Long and slow and unending. Her facial expression is distant looking across the room, perhaps across time. And then, suddenly, almost savagely, it break wide open when she laughs, light filling all the shadowed places and pleasure filling her eyes.

"Now I have a job that would give any old solider their dreams back," she said, smiling quietly, as she finally looked at Delenn and squeezed her hand gently. "And a beautiful woman to come home to at the end of every hard night."


End file.
